Technical Field
This disclosure relates to non-volatile storage subsystems, including but not limited to flash drives. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for an enhanced data recovery method for solid state storage devices.
Description of the Related Art
Flash memory devices store information in an array of memory cells constructed with floating gate transistors. In single-level cell (SLC) flash devices, each cell stores a single bit of information. In multi-level cell (MLC) devices, each cell stores two or more bits of information. When a read operation is performed, the electrical charge levels of the cells are compared to one or more voltage reference values (also called “voltage thresholds” or “threshold levels”) to determine the state of each cell. In SLC devices, each cell is read using a single voltage reference value. In MLC devices, each cell is read using multiple voltage references values. Some flash devices implement commands for enabling an external memory controller to set the voltage reference values.
Various factors can contribute to data read errors in flash memory devices. These factors include charge loss or leakage over time, and device wear caused by usage. When the number of bit errors on a read operation exceeds the ECC (error correction code) correction's capability of the storage subsystem, the read operation fails.